Antipathy
by ASteadfastHeartofGold
Summary: "Ever since it happened, what do you think I've been doing. What." I asked them. Tails backed up a bit; Shadow tried his best to answer. "… From your face, you haven't been sleeping. You're tired, infuriated, and…. bathing in guilt." In a rather desperate chuckle, I smile; shakily. "Hah… AWESOME! See that? SOMEONE has a good idea around here! FOR ONCE!" Fic in Sonic's POV. One-shot


A/N: So, I was reading some of my old fics, as well as some writing by who I believe is my favorite writer_ ever _now, I was inspired to take on another Sonic POV fic. I seem to be really great at those, after all.

So, here! Have another one. Hope you guys like it! And thanks to Tails for the idea.

* * *

Tch. I can't live with myself like this. I honestly can't.

Egghead's refusing my offers. If he keeps running around like this, he's gonna get himself into MORE trouble! And I can't—… Just—-…

… Guilt. Lots and lots of guilt.

I slam the door shut as I groaned; holding my stomach. Which, from Tails' expression as I saw him sitting on the couch, startled him yet surprised him. He smiles at the fact that I was home as I took a few steps away from the door. He bolted down the hallway; his expression changing at my face. I haven't slept well in a while; my frustration was kinda obvious. Let's not forget…

"H-How'd Eggman take your suggestion on a place to stay…?"

"_Horrible._ Shot me down with a ton of insults then punched me in the stomach."

… The big bruise that covered a good chunk of my upper body now. That's kind of hard to ignore.

"O-oh. Well… you have a visitor, at least!"

"I do, huh?" I say. My tone's anything but inviting. I follow Tails, slower than him for once, into the living room. The wooden floor creaks and groans under my sneaks. To my surprise, the guest was Shadow. My ears pricked at the sight of him. And the fact that he looked rather… unsure? Slightly worried?

"Shadow? What brings you here? Not Gee-Eu-En, I hope." At the end, I chuckled darkly. My bro and blacky shot each other a look. Which pretty much said 'Yes. They did.'

"… They did? What do they want with me?"

Shadow let out a cough as he walked forward. Holding some sort of well-crafted box.

"… A reward. But I'm not sure how much you want it." He says as he hands it to me. It's got my name on the cover and everything; embroidered in gold. "… Alright?" I say, one ear down in my confusion. This didn't sound good. "How bad can it—?"

The lid was off, and I drop it as soon as I read what the medals said. I… couldn't believe my eyes. My hands started shaking; I bared my teeth and let out a growl. "Calm down, blue hedgehog—" Shadow said. Looking up at first, I see he's rather distressed by my reaction.

Still doesn't excuse it enough to calm me down.

"_Calm down?_ _**CALM. DOWN?!"**_ I shout in rage as I throw the medals into the living room wall.

"**DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANTED TO**_** DRIVE EGGMAN TO INSANITY?! **_**DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT?! NO. **_**HELL NO.**_** YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL. **_**NO ONE DOES IF ANYONE REALLY THINKS THAT."**_ My entire body was shaking as I shouted my rages out at the top of my lungs. It needed to be out anyway. Tails was cowering. Shadow had no idea on what to say; he fumbled at words.

"And if I didn't want it, who's to say I even want _REWARDS for it?!_ _MEDALS?! __**FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS?! **__**GUN, YOU SICKEN ME!"**_ I smacked my hand into the wall I was next to. Balled up in the tightest fist I could manage. I breathed in long, deep, and hard as I panted and kept. Being. Angry. Tails shrieks out a tiny warning that I could break the wooden wall like that, but it doesn't stop me.

"Ever since it happened, what do you think I've been doing._ What."_ I asked them. Tails backed up a bit; Shadow tried his best to answer.

"… From your face, you haven't been sleeping. You're tired, infuriated, and…. _bathing_in guilt."

In a rather desperate chuckle, I smile; shakily.

"Hah… AWESOME! See that? SOMEONE has a good idea around here! FOR ONCE!

"I NEVER wanted this. At all. EVER. It wasn't what I wanted, so it wasn't what I intended, either.

"SO WHY DOES GUN THINK I DID, AND THAT I SHOULD BE REWARDED FOR IT?! I came back from trying to find him HELP. _**NOT MAKE HIM FEEL WORSE!**_"

More heavy breathing. Tails is silent; holding a tail as Shadow stands tall.

"So what are you going to do, blue hedgehog…?" He asks me. I keep breathing, then look over at the medals that knocked over the photo frame of me using a device Eggman made back when I was fourteen. Used it to my advantage. I walk over and pick the frame up, setting it on the desk nearby as I manage to give Shadow an answer.

"Easy. Keep on trying to get him to agree," I pick up the box and place each and every medal inside, "Try to get this freaking guilt to go away, but that's unlikely until things start looking up," I placed the lid of the box back on it. Backwards.

"And get rid of these."

I walk back towards the door — as fast as walking _could_ be. Tails calls for me, and Shadow after asks me what I meant by that.

"How are you going to do that…?"

I send him an insincere smirk.

"Dump 'em in Emerald Ocean. _Duh_."

After that, I took off; out the door, to the train station, up every stair and hopped over the train as it was about to be leaving soon — it's always about to leave whenever I get there—! And headed down the tunnel and didn't leave it until I got to Station Square. Rinse and repeat — but backwards and a bit more jumping. As well as making people startled to see me running around so quick. 'Must be in a hurry!'

I didn't even go through the hotel, I had already scared enough people, and went completely around it to the farthest part of the beach I could find. A sandy hill; ocean around me everywhere — deep, too — despite the sand path I just ran on.

I let the wind hit my quills and I took a deep breath. Relaxing for a bit as I looked at the box under my arm. I took it out, giving it a glance over.

_SONIC THE HEDGEHOG_

I opened it — big mistake as the medals shined in the sun — the carved-in reasons for it staring me in the face. I… can't even say what they said. It disgusts me too much.

_Tch. _

I once again curled up into a spin dash — revving myself up to eventually release….! And let the medals go. Flying into the ocean right in front of me. Just to drown.

And hopefully never to be found again.

Unfortunately Egghead _**did **_find them later on, after everything. Gotta say, for someone with the ego I've got according to him, he was pretty surprised. What'd he think I'd do with them, keep them?

_Hell no._


End file.
